Chester the Cargo Ship and Friends
Chester the Cargo Ship and Friends is a parody, it is a Diesel 12 the Evil Diesel and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Chester (From Theodore Tugboat) as Thomas * Vern (From Family Guy) as Edward * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Henry * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Gordon * Johnny (From Family Guy) as James * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Percy * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Toby (I Know I Hate Oggy) * Timon (From The Lion King) as Duck * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Donald * Brunswick (From Theodore Tugboat) as Douglas * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Oliver * Mr. Uppity as Diesel * Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as Bill * Goofy (From Disney) as Ben * Mufasa (From The Lion King) as BoCo * Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as Daisy * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Mavis * Johnny Test (From Johnny Test) as Stepney * Little Miss Rainbow (Made up Character) as Emily * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Bertie * Hercules (From Tugs) as Salty * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Harvey * Little Miss Sunshine as Arry * Little Miss Splendid as Bert * Trevor (From TTTE) as Fergus * Rheneas (From TTTE) as Skarloey * Freddie (From TTTE) as Rheneas * Alfie (From TTTE) as Sir Handel * Jack (From TTTE) as Peter Sam * Wilfred (From RWS) as Rusty * Caroline (From TTTE) as Duncan * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as Duke * Peter Sam (From TTTE) as Freddie * Mighty Mac as Themselves * Oogie Boogie (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Arthur * Northumberland (From Theodore Tugboat) as Lady * Big Bad Wolf (From Disney) as Diesel 10 * Little Miss Whoops as Splatter * Little Miss Chatterbox as Dodge * Roger Hargreaves as Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Tall as Terence * Mr. Slow as Trevor * Dippy (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Toad * JTK 62 (From RWS) as Derek * Pete (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Bulgy * Mr. Quiet as Elizabeth * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as George * Mr. Nosey as Murdoch * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as Spencer * Skarloey (From TTTE) as Caroline * Izzy Gomez (From Tugs) as Cranky * Sharon Ring as Scruffey * Captain Star (From Tugs) as Mr. Percival * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Harold * Emily (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rosie * Smudger as Himself * Spotless Sam (From Horrid Henry) as Jeremy * Igloo (From Theodore Tugboat) as Molly * Little Miss Magic as The Spiteful Brake Van * Little Miss Quick as D261 * Cyril The Fogman (From TTTE) as Jack * Keith Hartley (From Shed 17) as Alfie * The Inspector (From Thomas Goes Fishing) as Byron * Gina (From TTTE) as Ned * The Märklin Engine (From TTTE) as Nelson * Beresford (From TTTE) as Patrick * Gorgeous Gurinder (From Horrid Henry) as Miss Jenny * Perfect Peter (From Horrid Henry) as The Foreman * Doc (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Lorry 1 * Puffa (From Tugs) as Lorry 2 * The Dark Green Tank Engine (From RWS) as Lorry 3 * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Butch * Little Miss Twins as Den and Dart * Mrs. Tweedy (From Chicken Run) as Norman * Smelter (From Tugs) as Paxton * Hiro Hamada (From Big Hero 6) as Sidney * Disgust (From Inside Out) as Belle * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Flynn * Mr. Lazy as Old Slow Coach * Shane (From TTTE) as Bertram * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Gator * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Timothy * Mr. Strong as Reg * Shellburne (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rocky * Windy (From Thomas’ PC Adventures) as Madge * Mr. Messy as Hiro * Hank (From Theodore Tugboat) as Victor * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Kevin * Little Miss Giggles as Bulstrode * Mary Ring as The Chinese Dragon * Mr. Mean as Boulder * Bossy Bill (From Horrid Henry) as Whiff * Sonic (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Porter * Terence (From TTTE) as Stephen * Purplenose (Made up Thomas Character) as Connor * Diesel 11 (From TTTE) as Caitlin * Bluenose (From Theodore Tugboat) as Millie * Mr. Worry and Mr. Busy as Bash and Dash * The Freight Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Ferdinand * Bayswater (From Theodore Tugboat) as Neville * Rusty (From TTTE) as Stanley * Little Miss Bad as Hank * Little Miss Daredevil as Diesel 12 * Little Miss Wise as D199 * Shrek (From Shrek) as Flying Scotsman * Little Miss Bossy as Mallard * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) * Little Miss Brainy as The Freight Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) * Mr. Clever as The Red Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) * Tiger Moth (From TTTE) as Bear * Little Miss Scary as Big City Engine * Mr. Bounce as Frank * Mr. Persnickety as Rickety * Rachel Ring as Fred Pelhay * Little Miss Calamity as The Passing Diesel Category:Brian Ring